


Mais rien n’est venu

by Dieu_est_mort



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Javert's Suicide, M/M, Poetry, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Valvert Gift Exchange, valvert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 04:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10455357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dieu_est_mort/pseuds/Dieu_est_mort
Summary: My first story. Basically, just Javert dying....poetically.





	

Javert woke to nothing  
Until there was.

Frantic breaths  
In, out. In, out.  
Murky liquid choking him, forming the noose that hung around his neck.  
He thrashed from side to side.  
Icy waters kniving his being.  
Gun pointed at his head.

Bang!

Silence.  
He hears a voice in the distance.  
Low, gravelly, desperate.  
Singing a morbid lullaby.  
"Javert, why do you have to die?"  
Why should I know! He screamed: but nothing came.

He was wet, he was filled, he couldn't breathe.  
The blood of the people he allowed to die had sought revenge.  
The law which he was unable to follow chastised him.  
Still, a gentle touch, as mortal spirits dragged him into the ground.  
A hand lay dormant on his cheek.  
Drops and rivulets fell to his face.  
An oar dipped into a silent lake.  
Such soft, gentle touches; he had come to expect them.  
The hand that lifted him from the pits of hell, not realising that Javert was only to fall deeper once he let go.  
And he did.

Valjean! He screamed.  
But nothing came.


End file.
